


Not Area 51

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: A little story about Snape and the new technomancy teacher. i don't know where i'm going with this story. my first harry potter fic.





	1. Technomancy

Eight in the morning. Waking up at this hour should be a crime, let alone having to teach a class at 8:30. Sighing and rubbing her eyes, Zara rolled out of bed and headed for her mirror.  
“Accio, brush!” She waved, and grabbed the floating brush out of the air, “Well? Brush!”  
The brush made what sounded like a grumbling noise and began to brush her long hair.  
“Time?”  
“Eight-o-clock,” A robotic voice emanated from her mirror.  
“Thank you,” She grumbled, changing into her robes from pajamas, “Off we go.”  
…  
“Potter, Granger, Weasley,” Zara mumbled as she took attendance, “Right, well…Welcome to Technomancy. I am Professor Maryl.”  
Zara picked up a rattling metal box from behind the desk.  
“Technomancy is the art of magic and muggle technology and electronics.”  
Quickly, she reached into the box, grabbing a metallic creature, and slammed the box shut. Ron’s eyes widened when he saw the eight-legged creature in her hand.  
“Mr. Weasley?” The Professor called.  
“Hmm?” Ron squeaked.   
“Would you come to the front of the class?”  
“Um,” Ron hesitated, “O…Of course, Professor.”  
Slowly, the red-haired boy approached the desk, eyes watching the metallic spider all the time.  
“Don’t be afraid,” She said, “It won’t hurt you.”  
Zara took out her wand, waved it in a circle and yelled, “locomorus!”  
The spider leapt onto Ron’s shoulder and sat. The professor brought a finger up to her lips. Among the class’s silence, a faint robotic snoring could be heard.  
“Accio, spider,” the professor whispered.  
She took the spider into her hands again, tucking it back into the box.  
“Thank you, Mr. Weasley. You may sit down.”  
Ron nodded and headed back to his seat.  
“Technology,” the professor began, “Muggles use it to live, to light their houses, to cook their food, to entertain themselves, to travel…So, where does magic fit in?”  
She paused.  
“Living, breathing machines. Cars, trains, lights…These spiders, they have blood, bones. They’re alive.”  
Murmurs broke out among the class. The professor grabbed another spider from the box and set it on the desk. SLAM! Blood and bits of metal covered her palm.  
“You killed it!” Hermione shrieked.  
“Worry not, Miss Granger,” the professor waived her wand, “Reparo, Mechanus!”  
The spider pieced itself back together, blood disappearing, and squeaked gratefully.  
“In this class, you will learn to control muggle technology using magic. Then, we may move on to building. Yes, Miss Granger?”  
“I thought…muggle technology didn’t work with…”  
“Magic?” the professor finished, “Usually not. However, Technomancy is a new craft, discovered within the last century or so. Quite popular in the United States.”  
Hermione seemed pleased with that answer.  
“If there are no more questions, class will be dismissed.”


	2. Snape

“Severus,” Zara called.

Snape turned to face her and what looked like a near-smile crossed his face. Potions class was due to start shortly, and the classroom stood empty except for the two of them.

“You weren’t at the sorting…”

“I know,” She spoke, “I can explain…”

“You don’t think you’ll be accepted.”

Her eyes widened, “What?” She exclaimed, “Have you…Stay. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD.”

He smirked.

“It’s not funny,” She said, “You won’t like what you see.”

“If it’s anything like the other…”

“A-hem!” Zara cleared her throat loudly, as a group of students approached, “Well, have a nice evening, Professor Snape.”

“Yes.”

As she left the room, she overheard a conversation: ‘is it just me, or does Snape seem…happier?’

…

Zara had met Snape in early July, when she’d moved from the states to take a position at Hogwarts. She’d just entered the school grounds when a man with black hair approached her.

“You must be the new technomancy professor,” He spoke.

“Zara Maryl. And you are?”

“Severus Snape. Potions professor.”

“Oh,” She noted his grumbling demeanor.

“Dumbledore has…requested that you stay here for the rest of the summer to get…acquainted.”

Zara nodded.

“Well, you’ve seen around the place, I presume?”

“Yes,” she answered, following him into the castle.

“Excellent. Your previous school…”

“The Mohave Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“Yes,” He answered, “It’s in a desert?”

“Looks like a secret military base. The muggles call it Area 51.”

“Hmm,” Snape said, “I must be going. I presume you are able to find your living quarters.”

She nodded. “Um…Would you like to grab a cup of tea? I could tell you more about the desert.”

“Intriguing,” He peered suspiciously, “But I will have to decline.”

…

The next day, they passed each other in the halls, their offices being close together. As Zara slipped by him, they made eye contact and she felt an invasion of her thoughts. Legilimency. Breaking eye contact, she pushed out the invader.

“Fascinating,” Snape spoke aloud.

“Are you…?” she paused as he approached her.

“Not many people are skilled in the art of…”

“Occulimency,” She finished, slightly irritated, “Do you go rooting around in everyone’s head?”

“Occasionally.”

“Not that I can blame you,” She said, “It’s kind of fun.”

He shrugged.

“Just…stay out of my head. Please?”

“Fine,” He affirmed.

“Right.”

…

_Oh, Severus. How could you think you had a one in a million chance? You’ve known her for two weeks. TWO! And you think she’s interested in…_

“There you are, Severus,” Zara interrupted his thoughts.

“Hello,” Snape greeted.

“You’re thinking about me,” She said.

“I thought we had an agreement.”

“Sorry. I just…”

“I let my mind slip,” He admitted.

“One in a million?”

His eyes widened, clearly embarrassed.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Zara told him.

“You mentioned…tea,” Snape recalled.

“The offer stands.”

…

“Mojave Institute ‘tea’,” Snape repeated.

It was just less than a week before school started and Snape and Zara were on their third ‘tea date.’ This one, however, took place in Zara’s living quarters.

“A special ingredient,” Zara said, “Made it myself.”

Snape sipped the concoction, lips puckering as swallowed it.

“Is that…”

“Whiskey,” Zara confirmed.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“No. You don’t have to drink it.”

Snape shrugged and continued drinking. After drinking a bit, Snape around three and she two, things died down a bit. Severus was falling asleep, and Zara helped him to the couch.

“I’ll get you a blanket,” She said, and quietly summoned a blanket to throw onto him.

Zara then went to take a shower before bed, not the best of ideas, really. After stepping out, however, the drunken Severus walked into the restroom which she’d forgotten to lock, and his eyes lingered a bit too long.


End file.
